The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Virtual desktop infrastructure (VDI) is a desktop-centric service that hosts user desktop environments on remote servers or personal computers, which are accessed over a network using a remote display protocol. Typically, a system applying VDI technology may include multiple computing devices to perform different VDI related functions. Configuration of the multiple computing devices to perform these VDI related functions may be difficult.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.